hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Sadao Maou
Maou Sadao (真奥 貞夫 Maō Sadao?) is the Devil King and the Dark Lord from Ente Isla . He declared war on humanity and attempted to annex the four islands but due to the actions of the Hero Emilia Justina and her companions, he retreated and was transported to Earth in modern day Japan with Alciel and assumed into human forms. To survive in Japan, he adopts a Japanese name similar to his original name and works part-time at a MgRonald franchise, eventually being promoted to a full-time position. He and other demons can turn back to their original forms and regain their magic when people around them are filled with negative emotions such as fear and despair. Background Apart from the fact that he ruled over the land of Ente Isla with four of his war generals, Adramelech , Lucifer , Alciel and Malacoda and that he was eventually forced to retreat to Earth due to the inteference of Emilia and the resisting human armies, nothing is really known about Sadao Maou's past. It is revealed in the light novels that he once was a lowly foot soldier in the Demon armies until he was rescued by Emi Yusa's Angel mother who preceded to train him in politics and strategy unaware of the consequences of her actions, specifically giving rise to the current demon lord. Personality Maou, being the Demon Lord of Ente Isla, has shown immense cruelty through his slaughter of many innocent humans, although later on, he does admit that he didn't quite understand what they were at that time. In the human world, Maou is shown to be very caring and responsible, especially to his co-worker Chiho and even to the Hero, Emilia. He is also surprisingly casual and forgiving, as shown when he puts others first before himself. It is possible that this is his true personality, simply brought out by his change in environment. He appears to be dense about matters regarding women. However, this may be due to the fact that he has only lived on Earth for a short amount of time so far. Appearance His initial appearance was a very tall, dark haired demon lord with a cape to match his position. He seems to have had long, unkempt nails and hair. He has a pair of yellow horns, and the left one was partly cut off from an attack from Emilia, as shown in the beginning of the first episode. Upon his transition to Earth, he lost most of his demonic traits. His eyes are a warm red-orange with slits as pupils, and his hair retains its color. When he regains his magic, he gains a very well-built body and longer nails instead of his orginal form back in Ente Isla. He also retains his horns. In the manga, when he regained his powers in the mall after the earthquake incident, his feet were beastlike and his body is not as muscular therefore not tearing up his clothes. However his appearance during this scene is slightly different in the anime, He is more muscular and has goatlike feet instead. Character Relationships Shirō Ashiya A loyal general who followed him to Earth. They now live together in an apartment. Maou often gets embarrassed by Ashiya's open praising of him and is annoyed at his constant lecturing. However, the two share a somewhat brotherly bond with each other as they rely on each other constantly in the human world. Emi Yusa Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. She was also the one who cut off one of his horns. When Satan escaped through a gateway, she followed him. On Earth they are still a bit antagonistic to each other but not as much as when they were still in Ente Isla. This causes several amusing instances where Emi talks about how she will kill him one day, but not at present because she needs her power to be able to return to Ente Isla (but not without defeating Maou first). Maou was surprised at first about her initial appearance. However, he is now relaxed even when she is around, as though they never tried to kill each other. His actions are dense with how she feels sometimes, as Emilia has yelled at him for reasons beyond his comprehension. Emilia hates Maou due to the loss of her father and she views Maou as a despicable and mentally deranged person. As such, seeing his kindness shocked her extremely. There is also the possibility of Emilia having deeper emotions regarding Maou. This is supported by Episode 5, where Maou was shot in the heart and fell, appearing dead, with the shock on her face and asking him to wake up. She also defended his character in Episode 12 when Sariel insulted him, stating that he has become a compassionate, moralistic person during his time on Earth and that he was someone who protected those who can't protect themselves. She also blushes at times when he is around. Chiho Sasaki A fellow part-time co-worker at MgRonald's. The two are on extremely good terms Sadao is a very friendly and helpful co-worker towards Chiho, which extremely baffles and surprises Emilia. Chiho has a very obvious crush on Maou, but due to Maou's limited understanding of human relationships he doesn't understand or reciprocate those feelings. Miki Shiba His landlady, who insists on having Maou refer to her as Miki-T. The significance behind her name is unknown. She intimidates him, so to speak. She seems to know a lot about what is happening in Ente Isla and she had shown to know about Maou's and the other's true identities. Mayumi Kisaki His boss at MgRonald's. The two have the usual boss-and-worker relationship, though they are also seen to be very friendly with each other. Hanzō Urushihara Lucifer is a fallen angel and one of the Devil King's generals. After the Devil King was transported to human world, he and Olba became allies in order to defeat the Devil King so he can return to heaven. After being defeated by the Devil King however, he moves in at the same place as Sadao and Shirō. Powers and Abilities Demonic Magic As the demon overlord in Enta Isla, he possessed great demonic power, and this has been shown throughout the series though when he arrived at Earth, his power there is limited and can only be replenished via the negative emotions he absorbs from the humans around him. Demonic energy and magic is extremely strong, and most likely has a colour unique to it's user. For Sadao, that color is black. Demonic energy is consumed by using the abilties listed below. However, replenishment of such energy requires feeding off of negative emotions given off by other sentient beings. Fear, despair, pain, and other negative emotions are the driving forces behind the replenishment. *'Hypnosis/Mind Control:' He has the power to mentally influence someone as well as gather information from their minds. *'Physical Transformation: '''During the battle with Lucifer, Sadao underwent a drastic change in his physical appearance. He gained an extremely robust body, due to the return of his power. *'Combat Magic: : As shown during his fight with Lucifer, by combining dark magic and his augmented physical strength, he performed a nuclear-scale finishing punch. *'Gravity Manipulation/Object Manipulation/Telekinesis: '''Sadao's strength or possibly telekinetic poweris capable of lifting an entire road highway and keeping it a float for a large amount of time. *'Teleportation: Using his magical energy, he is able to perfrom short-term teleportation. If there are any limitations placed on his ability, they are unknown. *'Illusion Magic/Shapeshifting': During his battle with Sariel, Sadao briefly took the form of Chiho to take him by surprise when Sariel thought to use Chiho as a human shield against him. *'Forcefield Creation': Sadao created one to protect him, Emilia and Ashiya from Lucifer's energy barrage. *'Magical Transference': Sadao transferred magic to Ashiya in order help him recover from his injuries. It is unknown if this ability is only limited to demons, or if he can transfer magic to other creatures as well. *'Unnamed magic': During his fight against Lucifer and Olba, Sadao made Olba lose consciousness by simply looking at him. It also seemed to inflict damage, as Olba was heard grunting in pain before losing his conciousness. The details of this magic are still largely unknown. *'Demonic Sword': During his fight with archangel Sariel, Sadao was able to transform an ordinary broom into a great demonic sword using magic, and used it to instantly defeat Sariel in one blow, whilst destroying half the city in the process. *'''Restoration: '''As shown after his battles with both Lucifer and Sariel, he has the power to repair any form of collateral damage, no matter how great, at the expense of a large amount, if not all of, his magic. On Earth, due to lack of magic, his powers are weak, so that he is like an average human. However. his powers were temporarily restored during the battle with Lucifer due to the fear that was accumulated from the general public. Intelligence Sadao is surprisingly intelligent, witty and crafty. He is able to piece events together and form a logical conclusion with relative ease while everyone else is merely astounded and not even trying, such as when he'd figured out that Lucifer was behind the mugging incidents around the neighbourhood to acculmulate power. Enhanced Strength When transformed he gains enhanced strength to be able to lift falling derbis times twice his size. It has not been shown in the series yet on how powerful he is. Enhanced Speed During the battle against Lucifer, Sadao was able to increase his speed so much that Lucifer wasn't able to react to it. Endurance Despite his small human body and being blasted by Lucifer's magic and shot by Olba's gun, he was still able to move on and survive. Trivia *On Earth he owns a bike he named "Dullahan ". It's name came from the Irish mythology about a headless rider with a black horse and carries his/her head under one arm. *Satan is primarily understood as an "accuser" or "adversary" in the Hebrew Bible, and is not necessarily the personification of evil that he would become in later Abrahamic texts. *Though his character personificates Satan he more likely represents Baphomet due to the goat-like feet and horns. *His appearance looks just like the protagonist of Ixion Saga DT, Kon Hokaze. Gallery Charactersketch.jpg Maodesign.jpg Maou-design.jpg Maou-facial1.jpg Maou-facial2.jpg Devil-design.jpg Devil-facial.jpg||Maō as Devil King B.jpg Room.jpg Umbrella.jpg Tree2.jpg Bike.jpg Restaurant.jpg Customer.jpg|Sadao Maō Working What.jpg Slash.jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6a0.jpg ic1h8Ga.jpg hkhkjhkjll.png|Maou's Eyes khkljljkljklkl-vert.jpg jgjhkhkhk.png hkjkjljkljlk-vert.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Needs Help